Splish Splash
by ladymichaelis69
Summary: Goku feels lonely after denouncing himself as Chichi's husband. With Bulma's insistence, he moves in to Capsule Corps where he feels more inadequate. His prince takes it upon himself to show him what he's been missing from his wife. (story is not mine)


Why were some people so hard to understand - So unpredictable, stubborn, and downright unreasonable?

No matter how hard he tried, Goku could not please his wife, ChiChi. He'd done everything he could think of to satisfy the woman's needs; her needs for the perfect family; the perfect husband - but he'd failed utterly and completely.

Despite his efforts, Goku always found himself on the receiving end of a string of insults and lectures. The woman was persnickety; that is to say, she fussed about every single detail. Throw a deity in front of her and ChiChi could find all their faults. She was impossible.

And so, Goku had renounced his role as her husband. He'd left his old bucolic life and relocated himself at Capsule Corporation; directly in the heart of the city. When his oldest friend Bulma had heard that he'd finally left ChiChi, she'd immediately offered him a place to stay; and though Goku would have been just as at home in the middle of the forest, he didn't want to disappoint the woman by refusing her generous offer.

For some reason she'd seemed awfully insistent.

But now Goku was regretting the decision. He'd been living in his new home for nearly a month, and despite being surrounded by familiar faces, and even unfamiliar ones, the Saiyajin was feeling increasingly isolated and lonely.

Even as he tried to unwind within the relaxing depths of the garden tub that occupied his own personal bathroom, his sensitive hearing was picking up the telltale signs that the building's other occupants were anything but lonely.

It'd become a regular occurrence. Every night, usually around nine or so, the smell of sex accompanied by moans and a distinct repetitive 'thumping' noise drifted through the walls from a place not too far away. A couple rooms away, as a matter of fact.

It wasn't hard to figure out that Vegeta and Bulma were the source of the 'disturbance'.

Being naive, Goku thought the couple had been fighting the first couple of times he'd heard their activities, but it didn't take long for him to realize the truth behind what he was hearing - To this day he still couldn't keep the blush from rising on his cheek bones.

A particularly loud shriek from Bulma made Goku's blush deepen, as well as the frown on his lips.

He'd never been able to make ChiChi scream that way. But to be fair, he'd never had much experience with sex either. Goku knew what little ChiChi had told him, and followed his instincts, but he'd never been so bold as to go any further than that. Besides, his ex-wife hadn't enjoyed his touch. She'd made it clear she only wanted a couple kids from him and nothing more.

At least he'd done something right.

Goku slouched miserably and watched the ripples his tail created as he swirled it in the water. That'd been another issue with ChiChi. She'd never liked his tail, and so when it grew back and he refused to chop it off again, the woman had been more than a little irked with him.

Minutes ticked by and Goku sighed as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against the cool tile in front of him; his legs tucked beneath him to insure he had enough grip to keep from slipping on the tub's smooth bottom.

With each moan and giggle that drifted through the walls, the Saiyajin's shoulders slumped a little more. Why couldn't he find someone who could make him sound as happy and satisfied as Vegeta made Bulma? It wasn't fair.

Goku became so caught up in his own disgruntled thoughts that he didn't even notice when all noise from the next room ceased. He didn't notice the eerie silence right before the sound of loud footsteps approached his room.

He did notice; however, when a very naked and very pissed Vegeta kicked the door open.

Goku shrieked in surprise as he jolted upright, violently splashing hot water all over the floor tiles. ''Vegeta, what the hell are you doing?!''

The prince growled and his tail lashed behind him. ''Baka! How much longer do I have to obnoxiously fuck the onna against the wall DIRECTLY beside your room before you get horny enough to come get some for yourself?!''

Goku's jaw dropped open and his eyes were wide as he stared at the older man in silence, completely at a loss for words. Even his tail was frozen beneath the water.

That's when Bulma, wrapped in a robe, appeared behind Vegeta, wearing a smirk. ''What he means, Goku, is that he wants to be fucking you - Not me.''

Still the younger Saiyajin sat frozen; mouth hanging open as he struggled to form words, syllables, SOUNDS would have been good at this point. He was overwhelmed and wasn't even sure if this was all really happening.

That's when he noticed that Vegeta's expression had changed from anger to one of pure lust and seductiveness. His tail swayed from side to side, much like a cat's would when its owner had discovered a rather tantalizing prey.

Goku finally managed to snap his jaw shut as the older man closed the distance between them, and his eyes followed the prince's movements as he gracefully slipped into the water behind him.

Goku couldn't suppress the small squeak of surprise that escaped his lips when Vegeta's body pressed against his back and strong arms wrapped around his waist, holding loosely, but securely. The prince chuckled into his ear as he rested his chin on the tense man's shoulder.

''Relax, Kakarotto. I've felt your lust and I know you want this. Let it happen.''

Goku, tense as ever, bit his lip and looked over at Bulma, who had seated herself upon the counter beside the sink. She gave a sexy smile as she crossed her legs, apparently getting comfortable.

''He's very good, Goku. You deserve some attention now that ChiChi's out of the picture and Vegeta's been waiting a long time. Don't disappoint him or yourself.''

The frazzled Saiyajin blushed deeply as his eyes returned to the water that surrounded him. Its surface was now distorted due to the movements of the man behind him; pressed against him. Solid hands traced over his skin in tantalizing patterns that raised goose bumps over his flesh, making him shiver despite the hot temperatures.

Goku slowly began to relax as the hands quested over his chest and stomach, and just when he thought he was enjoying himself, those hands slipped beneath the water's surface and wrapped around his cock.

''Vegeta!''

The younger Saiyajin jerked suddenly, pulling those hands away and crouching forward slightly to prevent it from happening again. His blush was so fierce at this point his face was nearly purple.

Vegeta, after recovering from the initial shock of such a reaction, growled under his breath and reached forward again. He wrapped one arm around Goku's neck, just below the collar bone, and pulled the younger man against him once more so he was no longer crouched forward. His other arm wrapped around a narrow waist, allowing his hand to rest on a muscled stomach.

The prince frowned when it became obvious the other Saiyajin was shivering. His pulse was racing and his breathing was ragged.

''Kakarotto, what are you so afraid of?''

Goku swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and shook his head slightly, turning his eyes to the side when he felt sharp teeth nibbling at his earlobe.

''I'm not.'' he said, scowling when his voice came out in nothing more than a squeak.

Bulma chuckled softly from her perch on the sink counter. ''He's nervous, Vegeta. Slow down.''

The prince raised an eyebrow at the woman, then turned his eyes back to the man he held in front of him. ''The harpy... she never even touched you, did she?''

Goku lowered his head in what appeared to be shame, his bangs covering his eyes in shadows. ChiChi had never shown any interest at all in 'exploring' his body, though he'd certainly done his best to appease her with explorations of his own. He'd please her if she'd tolerate it, but then that was it. When she was satisfied ChiChi would push him away, announce that she no longer wanted to see him and would go to sleep.

In fact, the woman hardly ever looked at him. Goku had finally come to the conclusion that he was simply unattractive. After these thoughts entered his mind, he'd stopped undressing for sex altogether, only doing what was necessary to give ChiChi what she wanted. She never complained, so he figured that was the problem after all; his body was not pleasing to her. It left him feeling horribly self-conscious and unwanted.

Vegeta slowly resumed the movement of his hand on Goku's stomach, attempting to loosen the tension he felt beneath the satin skin. His tongue darted out and made slow, deliberate, and sensual trails along the Saiyajin's neck, treating the flesh as if it were the rarest of candies; meant to be slowly sampled and savored.

To Vegeta, Goku tasted far better than any candy.

It bothered the prince when, despite his loving attentions, Goku's face remained downcast and hidden behind his bangs. His hands were balled into fists and sat against his submerged thighs. Even his beautiful ebony tail was curled tightly by his side beneath the water.

Vegeta lowered his arm from Goku's neck and slowly reached beneath that water, running his fingers through the soft pelt of the other's tail. The furry appendage twitched with the contact, then seemed to coil even more tightly around itself, as if shrinking away from his touch.

''The banshee didn't like your tail, hm? Forget her, Kakarotto. Forget everything she told you - Whatever she said that made you like this - forget it.''

Vegeta's own tail teased Goku's until it slowly uncoiled. The prince wrapped his own chestnut appendage around the black one and squeezed ever so slightly, electing a small hiss of pleasure from his partner.

The prince's lip curled into a grin as he once again began moving his hands over the naked flesh before him, resting his chin on Goku's shoulder to rumble into his ear between nips and licks.

''She's a blind fool, Kakarotto. You're beautiful; perfection in the flesh.''

Vegeta nudged Goku's chin up, revealing the lingering blush upon his cheeks that had been hidden before.

''He's damn sexy is what he is.'' Bulma said in a raspy voice as she chewed upon her fingernail.

''Yes.'' Vegeta hissed as he pulled Goku tighter against him, allowing the younger man to rest the back of his head against his shoulder. The prince gently took a hold of Goku's chin and turned his head to the side, allowing him to finally seal their lips together.

Instead of panicking as he did the last time Vegeta made a bold move, Goku moaned and seemed to melt within the older man's embrace. He parted his lips almost immediately to grant access to his mouth, and he met the questing tongue with his own.

Bulma watched, entranced, as the two Saiyajins passionately battled, nipping and licking and panting between kisses. She'd never been so turned on in her life.

A gasp from Goku finally ended their duel, and the woman couldn't help but wonder what had interrupted them. Her eyes trailed downward, and she smirked devilishly when she saw the 'problem'.

Vegeta's hands had once again wrapped around Goku's now hardened length. Slowly those hands began their teasing movements, slowly caressing the sensitive flesh all around. The tempo gradually increased, as did the pressure building within the younger man's stomach.

It wasn't long before Goku had been reduced to a language of moans and pants. His head was tipped back to rest against the prince's shoulder, leaving his neck fully exposed to receive the attentions of Vegeta's mouth. A purr rumbled deep in his chest as he reached back with one hand and tangled his fingers in the older man's hair, tugging ever so slightly as his pleasure built, nearing his climax.

...And then all movement stopped.

''Vegeta!''

Goku's frustration and disappointment were evident in his tone, and those fingers tightened to a nearly painful level.

Vegeta only chuckled. ''Patience, Kakarotto. I don't want you finishing too soon.''

The younger man moaned when the hands on his length disappeared, and instead, they pressed against his shoulders, gently coaxing him to lean forward. Despite the nervousness that was returning with the silent request, Goku slowly moved to comply, situating himself so that his front pressed against the side of the deep tub - his arms rested on the ledge, allowing him to bend over slightly and remain braced.

Goku turned his head slightly, glancing back at Vegeta as the prince once again pressed his body against his own. One hand wrapped around his chest while the other gripped his hip.

''Stay relaxed, Kakarotto. You will enjoy this.''

The younger Saiyajin shivered as the words were nearly whispered in his ear in that rumbling voice he loved so much. He wasn't sure what was happening though, and the anxiety he'd felt earlier was quickly returning.

Goku gasped when he felt the tip of Vegeta's erection press against his entrance, and he couldn't help but try to squirm away from the sensation.

''V-Vegeta?''

Strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist and Vegeta's body tightly trapped him against the side of the tub.

''It's alright. I've never hurt Bulma before and I won't hurt you. Trust me.''

The panic he'd felt building ebbed slightly as Goku quickly glanced at Bulma, who smiled reassuringly and nodded. His eyes moved back to the tile below him and he forced himself to relax again.

Vegeta purred in response.

A moment later, Goku once again felt the prince's length at his entrance, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he was slowly penetrated. The water they were submerged in certainly made it easier, but it did not ease all the pain as he was filled, inch by inch.

Goku couldn't prevent the small whimper, followed by the sharp cry of pain that escaped his throat when the prince fully seated himself inside of him with one final, short thrust. He bit his lip until a small trail of blood trickled down his chin.

Vegeta had said he wouldn't hurt him. This hurt. He lied.

A sense of betrayal welled up inside of Goku's chest and he couldn't stop the tears that formed behind his closed eyes as he lowered his head to the tile below him. His tail, which had previously been raised above him to grant his prince access, was now lowered to the side, where it hovered just above the water's surface.

Again he felt Vegeta's breath slide past his ear and he nearly jerked away when an escaped tear was licked away from his cheek.

''Give it a moment, Kakarotto. I won't let you down.''

Goku slowly opened his watery eyes at those words, glancing down when Vegeta interlocked his fingers with his own and leaned more heavily on his back.

Slowly the older man's hips retreated, and just when Goku thought the thick length filling him would be removed completely, those hips jerked forward; sharply impaling him once again.

Goku cried out as the movement was repeated, only this time, something deep within him was struck, causing flashes of white light to explode before his eyes. His back arched in pleasure and his tail once again rose into the air on its own accord, giving his prince a full display of his now willing partner.

Vegeta grit his teeth and quickened his thrusts, the enticing sight before him urging him on. With each stroke, the velvet heat encasing his shaft tightened, sending shockwaves down his spine. He leaned forward and began nipping, kissing, and licking Goku's shoulders, neck, ears; any exposed piece of flesh he could reach with his mouth. He was becoming intoxicated with everything that had to do with Kakarotto- His Kakarotto.

''Vegeeeeeeeetaaaaa...''

The prince moaned at the sound of his name leaving the other man's lips, and he tightly wrapped his arms around Goku's waist and hoisted the younger Saiyajin a little higher on the ledge, forcing him to bend over more fully for easier access.

Goku panted heavily as he was resettled on the cool tile and he bent his elbows in order to rest his palms flat against the tile on either side of his chest, bracing himself as the force of the prince's thrusts rocked his body back and forth.

The friction the movement created against his trapped cock finally forced Goku over the edge, and with a scream of pleasure, he came hard.

Vegeta's breath hitched as those tight muscles clamped down around him, and with a few more deep thrusts, he too spilt his seed deep inside of Goku.

For a moment, neither Saiyajin moved, but soon enough Goku's arms gave out and he slumped backward into the prince's waiting arms. They both smoothly settled back into the water, each sitting with their eyes closed as they attempted to regain their breath.

The silence was broken several minutes later when Goku finally spoke.

''The water is freezing.''

''Hn. If you hadn't resisted so much from the start, we would have finished sooner.''

The younger man grinned, his eyes still closed. ''Well next time don't barge in here like some sex crazed monkey man and maybe I'll be more willing to get started.''

''I'll consider it.''

A few more silent moments ticked by before both men finally had the strength to drag themselves out of the cold water. They dried themselves in silence before Vegeta spoke again.

''You do realize that wasn't just some casual fuck, don't you?''

Goku blinked, surprised. In fact, he kind of had thought that. Vegeta really hadn't shown must interest in him before as far as being his mate, hence his shock when this all started.

He smiled. ''I do now.''

The prince nodded and grabbed Goku's wrist, pulling him into the bedroom.

''Again.''

And as the Saiyajins engaged in another round of not so casual sex in the next room, a forgotten woman sat all alone atop the sink counter- still staring at the tub- with the most massive nosebleed in history- not to mention the biggest smile.

Life was good.


End file.
